


Newbie [Done]

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Newbie [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hiding from the passed, M/M, New School, Secrets, fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Magnus is hiding from his passed and has a secret that he is keeping from Alec and friends. When it comes out will S**t hit the fan or will Alec understand???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm not the most excellent storyteller or writer, but it's something I love to do to keep me busy. So I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> Pt 2 coming...

Alec, Iz, Jace, and Clary were all sitting and talking in class when Ms.Dolly made a noise. The whole class looked up at her. "Class we have a new student joining us this year." That's when he turned to look at the class. Alec almost fell out of his seat. Ms.Dolly went on "His name is Magnus Bane. Everyone be nice and welcome him when you have time. Magnus, you can sit here up front or in the back by Alec. Magnus looked up to see who Alec was when he did he choked. Ms.Dolly ran over to Magnus. "Are you ok?" Magnus looked at her. "Yes, I'll sit here up front." "Okay." Magnus got his stuff out of his bag for class but dared not to look back.

"Oh my god," Alec said low. "What's going on Alec?" Iz asked. "Do you know him?" "That's him." "Him, him?" "Yes," and they all looked at Magnus.

At the end of class, Magnus was putting his stuff back in his bag. Alec started walking over to him. Magnus looked and put his hand up to stop him. Then Magnus left the room.

Alec almost went after him, but he was trying to respect him. "What happened?" Iz asked. "He doesn't want to talk to me." "Just give him a little time to adjust to everything. Then try again." Alec nodded.  
___________

Clary, Jace, Iz, and Alec with a few other people were sitting at their table that they go to every day. They were talking and eating when Alec saw Magnus looking for somewhere to sit. He looked at Alec and Alec waved him over, but Magnus didn't go. He saw a girl he was talking to in his class named Cat, and she called him over, and he went. Alec got a little upset but left it alone. Alec could hear Magnus laughing and talking with Cat and her friends wishing he was doing that with him and his group. Finally, they got up and put their trays away, Magnus brought his lunch from home. As Magnus was waiting for Cat, Alec walked up to Magnus. Magnus was going to turn and walk away, but Alec stepped in front of him. Magnus just looked at him. "Why-," Alec started, but Magnus put up his hand and tried to walk away again, but Alec stepped in front of him again. Magnus looked at Alec and said in a little voice, "please don't." Alec looked at him. Then he backed off.  
_________

After the 3rd week of the new school, Magnus finally learned where his classes were, and some shortcuts to get to class when he was running late coming from or needed to go to the nurse's office.

Alec and his group were staying away from Magnus. "Magnus is it?" A girl asked. "Yes," Magnus said. "Do you like parties?" "I used to." "Why is that?" "I have my reasons. Why you ask?" Well, my parents are going out of town for the weekend, so that means party Friday. Would you like to come?" Magnus looked at her, then told her ", He would have to think about it." "Okay, well everyone will be there. So I hope that will include you." She smiled at Magnus, and he smiled back at her. "By the way my name is Lydia, and I hope you do come."  
_____________

Magnus decided to dress up some. Something different from the school uniform. He put on some nice skin-tight black jeans with a black shirt. He put on a pair of black boots that went halfway up his leg's with buckles. He fixed his hair to stick up to look like a mohawk. Then he sprayed a little glitter in his hair. He walked over to his vanity and put on some black eyeliner, then went over that with a glitter eyeliner. Then he put on some rings and jewelry. After that, he was out the house before he changed his mind.  
______________

Alec was running around trying to get ready. He decided on some black jeans and a white shirt, and his white and black dress shoes. He ran his hands through his hair. He grabbed his jacket on the way. He got in the car with Jace, Clary, and Iz and headed to the party.  
______________

When Alec got to the party, it was in top form. He started looking for Magnus. Then he saw him, and almost went to the floor. Alec's legs went weak. Magnus was talking and laughing and having a good time. So he just let him be. He hung out with Iz, Jace, Clary and some other friends.  
__________

"What did you do?" Magnus yelled at Lydia. "I was trying to get you to loosen up." "I can't have alcohol I have a ..." He just stopped and left. Alec saw the whole thing. He went after Magnus.

"Magnus wait, please," Alec yelled. "Alec I can't I need to get home." "What happen?" Lydia made me a mixed drink, and I didn't know. I can't have alcohol. I need my medicine. I got to go Alec." "Do you want me to come with you?" "No, my Aunt is there. I'm sorry, but I need to go now." " Okay, be careful please." Magnus looked at Alec. Then he left.  
______________

Alec noticed that Magnus wasn't at school the whole next week. So he managed to get Magnus' number and called him. "I just wanted to check on you to make sure everything is okay? Are you coming back to school Monday?" "Alec, how did you get my number?" " Don't get mad, but I got it from Cat." "I'm doing okay Alec, thank you for asking. And Yes, I should be back Monday." "That's good. Well, I hope you feel better, and get things worked out, see you Monday." "Thanks! Bye." "Bye."  
________________

Alec waited on Magnus Monday morning at school, but when Magnus got there he went right over to Cat, and it looked like he was mad. He said something to Cat. Then Magnus walked off. Cat looked right at Alec and shook her head. Then she walked off too.

Alec went looking for Cat and found Cat talking with friends. "Hey, Cat." "What do you want?" "What just happen?" "You told Magnus I gave you his number, and now he is mad at me." "I'm sorry, Cat. I didn't mean to make him mad at you. I don't know why he won't talk to me. We met before, this last Summer before school started." Cat got a look on her face. "What?" Cat told him that Magnus told her that he started over when school started and he didn't want anything to do with he's passed. "And I'm his passed, okay." "I'm sorry, Alec." Alec just looked at her, then turned and left.  
_________

"Alec, what are you doing? Get over here and shoot some ball with us?" Jace said. He looked up to see Magnus out on the court playing, so he decided to stop feeling upset over things he had no control over. He pulled his shirt off and headed to the court. Magnus saw him, " Jace I need-..." "No, you need to stop letting Alec run you off." Magnus just looked at Jace. They started playing a game. Everyone had their shirts off, but Magnus. " Why don't you take off your shirt you'll be a lot cooler," Jace said. "No." Magnus said fast, then he looked at Jace, "I like to keep my shirt on." "You didn't," Alec said. Magnus looked at him, "Well, I do now." Magnus and Alec just looked at each other. "Let's play," Jace looked at them. Magnus tried to shoot the ball. He jumped up. Alec was blocking him. When Magnus came down, he was in Alec's arms. They just looked at each other. It was Magnus that pulled away. He grabbed his stuff and left...

BVFK: BVFF


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Alec decided to play football AkA soccer to most. Magnus was sitting in the stands with Cat and some friends. "Magnus, you know Alec is not that bad to be with, right?" Cat asked. Magnus looked at her. So she went to say ", I think he is one of the good ones to tell you the truth." "I never said he wasn't a good guy." "Then give him a chance." "I can't." "Magnus." "Drop it, Cat."

He looked out at Alec on the field. Then he picked up his stuff and was going to leave when it hit him, and he went to his knees. "Magnus," Cat screamed out. Everybody, even Alec looked up and saw Magnus grabbing his chest. The teachers, Alec, and some other people ran over. One of the teachers was a nurse. He ran up to Magnus. He started working on Magnus. "Call 911 now." The teacher pulled up Magnus' shirt, and there was a long scar on his chest. Alec's eyes went big, and his mouth dropped out. 

When the EMT's showed up finally, they took over. Alec grabbed his stuff, and Magnus'. Then went to the Hospital. He needed to check on Magnus when he got there Magnus' aunt was there. She was walking back and forth and had her hands to her head. "Ms.Wayland?" Alec asked. "Yes." "I'm Alec, a friend of Magnus'. Have you heard anything, on him?" She looked at him and smiled a little. "I haven't heard anything yet." Alec wasn't sure what the smile was about, but he wasn't going to ask about it now.

***********

When the Dr. came out to talk to Ms.Wayland, It didn't look good. She started to cry. Alec got worried. She turned to get her stuff, and go with the Dr. "Ms.Wayland?" "Alec is it?" "Yes." "Please pray," then she left. Alec looked at her. He tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

********

Alec couldn't make himself leave. He fell asleep in the waiting room. "Alec?" Ms.Wayland called. Alec sat up ", yes." "Sweetheart there is nothing you can do right now. You should go home. You have school tomorrow." "No, I need to be here for Magnus." "Look, Magnus will be here for a while. Here is my number, she gave him a card, "You can call anytime to check on him because only family can see him right now." Alec nodded his head and got up. He walked out with Ms.Wayland, but before he left, he asked her about the smile that she gave him earlier. And she smiled again, "You're more than a friend to Magnus'." That's all she said. Then she went back inside. Alec stood there looking at her leave. "What?" 

***********

The next day Alec for the Fiftieth time called Ms.Wayland. No change. At lunch, Cat asked about Magnus, but Alec didn't know anything yet. All of sudden Alec's phone went off. The text said he's awake, no visitors still. Alec text back, Thank you so much. Please let me know of any more changes or if he will see me when he can. Ms.Wayland texted again, will do. 

****************

There were very few texts here and there, but then they stopped altogether. A few weeks passed from then. Alec went back to doing what he always did. He was sitting in Ms.Dolly's class when Magnus walked in. Alec almost jumped out of his seat to run to him, but the look Magnus gave him told him no. Magnus looked weak still, and Alec wanted to know why he was back now. Alec wanted to talk to him so bad. But every time he tried someone was there first. Alec had enough of it all. He decided to sit under a tree by himself and rest before his next class. When he got to the one he wanted to sit under someone was already there.

It was Magnus. "Oh sorry," Alec said. He turned to leave. "Wait." He turned back to look at Magnus. "My aunt said you were there at the Hospital." "Yes." "Alec, please just stop already, please." Alec looked at Magnus ", What did I ever do to you to make you hate me?" Magnus got up and walked over to Alec. Magnus was mad now. "Do you want to know why I don't want nothing to do with you?" "Yes."

"The day we met at the pool and we... Magnus looked away. It was my first with a boy. When I saw you come in with your friends, I almost jumped you right there. But I waited till you were alone. One thing went to others before I could wrap my head around what was happening. I wanted more. I wanted you. I told my mother and father about what I want. Which was so stupid on my part." "Why?" "We were going home, and my mother was all over me about some girl she wanted me to meet. I had enough Alec, and I told them. My mother got upset, which upset my father. Which my father told me that no son of his would be fucking boys or be fuck by them." Alec's mouth dropped open. "That's when he turned around in his set and punched me in my chest as hard as he could." Magnus and Alec were upset, and they were both crying. Magnus went on ", Well when he did that, that's when we ran into a truck. My Mother and father were killed, and I was almost gone myself." Magnus looked at Alec. When I got back on my feet again, I told myself I'll never have anything to do with you, and I won't." Alec looked at him and closed his mouth. "I'm sorry Magnus,..." "Don't be, just leave me alone. That is all I want now from you, and nothing more." "Okay." Alec turned and walked off.

Alec was heading back to the school when his legs gave way, and he was crying and shaking uncontrollably. Iz, Jace, and Clary ran over to Alec to check on him. "Alec" Iz screamed out. Magnus looked over to Alec to see him down, and everyone was running to him. 

Magnus was watching what was going on with Alec. Sharp pains shot through his chest. Magnus let out a painful scream and went to his knee's. He grabbed his chest. They all, even Alec turned to look at Magnus. Alec got up, and ran over to him, and pulled out his phone and called 911, "Go get some help Iz, and Clary, Now." Then Alec called Magnus' aunt. 

***********

Magnus was let out of the Hospital but was told to stay home for a week to get some more rest. He was missing so much school work that he went back before the week was up. But not before him and his aunt had a long talk about Alec. "Magnus just maybe you should let Alec in your life. The way you talk about him, and the way you look when you talk about him." She shook her head ", Magnus that will take a lot of stress off of you. Don't you understand it takes you from me, and him? Magnus, I love you, and he does too. It would kill us both to lose you." Magnus nodded his head. I love you too, but I don't know about Alec we were fighting, and I told him most of everything. He might not want to be with me, Summer." His aunt smiled ", he'll never be done with you. That boy is head over hills in love with you." Magnus smiled at his aunt. "But Magnus, you need to tell him everything, and let him decide." Magnus nodded his head.

******************

When Magnus got to class, he saw Alec talking to Jace. Iz saw Magnus and let Alec know he was there. Alec looked up at Magnus. Magnus walked over to him. "Can I sit here?" Alec just looked at Magnus. Iz jumped in ", Yes, go ahead, we can't stop you." Magnus looked at her ", That's okay, never mind." That's when Alec jumped in ", Magnus, please sit, it's okay." Magnus turned and looked at him, Alec had a small smile on his face and had his hand out to the chair. Magnus sat down and looked at Alec ", Alec I need to talk to you after school." "Okay." After class was over Magnus went his way, and Alec went his.

BVFK: BVFF


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Alec are you going off with Magnus to talk? I thought you were fighting, "Iz said.  
"Iz, I can't, not be with him. I need him Iz, "Alec said looking at her sadly.

She nodded and walked over to him and hugged him. Alec pulled back and smiled at Iz. Magnus walked over to all of them.

"Magnus, I'm sorry about being rude to you in class today, " Iz said.

Magnus looked at her and smiled.

"Alexander, can we talk now?" Magnus asked.  
Alec smiled, "Sure."

Magnus and Alec walked off to be by their selves. 

"Alec I wanted to tell you the rest of everything. And I hope you can forgive me."  
"What?"  
"Alec, the truck we hit, " Magnus looked at Alec scared.  
"Yeah, What does that have to do with us?" Alec had an angry/worried look on his face.  
"It was an old Ford truck, yellow in color."

Alec looked at Magnus, but he was furious now.

"What are you saying, Magnus?"  
"It was Max Lightwood in that truck. And he didn't survive."  
"No. Alec shook his head and yelled, No."  
"Alec, I'm so sorry for what happen."

Iz, Jace, and Clary were watching them. When they heard Alec get loud, they started to head over to them.

"Alexander please, I'm sorry. Please stop and talk to me."  
Get out of my way, NOW, " Alec yelled the last word, and when Magnus didn't Alec pushed him.

Magnus fell hard to the ground. He started to get pain in his arm. 

"Alec," Jace called as he ran over to him.

Jace made Alec back off away from Magnus, as Iz, and Clary run over to help Magnus up. When Iz pulled on Magnus' arm, he let out a loud moan of pain.

"Magnus are you okay?" Iz asked.  
"No, but I will handle it and walked off holding his arm. Alec felt terrible for hurting him, but he was pissed.

***APOV***

"Alec, what the hell happen?" Iz asked. "I think he is hurt."  
"So, serves Magnus right. He should be happy I didn't do more to him."  
"Alec," Jace yelled at him.  
"His father is the one that killed Max."  
"What!?!?" Iz yelled.  
"Iz, I'm sorry," Alec said.

Iz couldn't concentrate. She kept going in and out. She couldn't hear Alec and everyone trying to get her to answer them. She was having a panic attack. She was getting better at not having a lot of panic attacks, but when it came to Max, she just couldn't control it.

"Iz, please. I'm sorry, " Alec repeated.  
She looked at him, "Alec that was his father. The same person that hurt him bad. The person that was supposed to protect him, love, and be there to help through being in love, with you. Alec, Magnus needs you. Now more then ever, because he is blaming himself for killing our brother, and he doesn't need the added stress, he needs your love to help him passed all this blame he has put on himself, " Iz said trying to calm her breathing.  
"Oh God, Iz what did I do?" Alec asked her.

***MPOV***

Magnus called his aunt to get him. He told her he tripped, and hurt his arm, and needed to go to the Dr. He sat outside waiting for his aunt to get him. While waiting, Magnus couldn't help but think about Alec and how Alec hurt him. How could he put hands on me? Especially after Alec wanted to be with me so much, but I guess I can understand I did kill his brother. Magnus looked down at his hand and started crying. His aunt pulled up and jumped out of the car. 

"Magnus, are you okay?"  
"No."  
She looked at him, "did he do this Magnus?"  
"No, I did it."  
On the way to the car, his aunt looked at him, "Did you tell him?"  
Magnus nodded because he couldn't talk. They got in the car, as they pulled away to leave. Magnus laid his head on the window and looked out. He saw Alec running to them. Magnus turned his head, and shut his eyes, and said nothing.

***APOV***

Alec went looking for Magnus at the nurse's office, but he wasn't there. He checked a few other places, but no Magnus. Alec went out front to see if Magnus was outside waiting for his aunt. And he saw them pulling away to leave. Alec saw how hurt Magnus looked. He tried to stop them and knows Magnus saw him. He even saw Magnus turn away from him.

"Please Magnus, forgive me."

***

Alec took his phone out of his jacket and sent a message to Magnus.

{Magnus please, talk to me. I'm sorry. Please, forgive me for hurting you. I didn't mean it.}

Alec put his phone back in his jacket and went back to check on Iz.

***MPOV***

Magnus had his arm checked and the Dr.told Magnus, it was not broken, but it would be sore for a while, and the Dr.gave him a prescription for pain med's that he could take with all his other medicines. While he was waiting for his order to be filled, he got a text. Magnus opened and read what it said. Then he deleted it. When they got home, Magnus went to his room and got in bed and just cried till he passed out. When he woke, he heard his aunt and someone talking. Magnus cleaned his face and when downstairs to see who was there. He was surprised to see Alec talking to his aunt.

"Summer, I need my pain med's, " Magnus said not too happy seeing Alec there.   
"Are you hurting darling?" Summer asked.  
"Yes, " Magnus said not breaking eye contact with Alec.

Alec felt guilty for hurting Magnus. And now he was so scared to death that he would indeed lose him now.

Magnus looked at Summer, "What is he doing here?"  
"He came to check on you," Summer told him. "I'm going to fix you something eat. Come and take your pain medicine." She looked at Alec, "Magnus will be right back."

Magnus looked at her like whatever.

"Okay," Alec said looking at Magnus.

Magnus and his aunt went to the kitchen. 

He took his med's, "Tell Alec to go home. I'm going to bed." 

Magnus turned and ran upstairs, and slammed his door.

***APOV***

Alec waited in the living room for Magnus, but it was his aunt that came back.

"I'm sorry Alec, but Magnus went back to his room. Can you take this food up to him?" Summer asked.

"Sure," Alec said with a sad smile.

He took the sandwich and a bottle of water up to Magnus. He knocked on his door. Magnus thought it was Summer.

"Come in."

Alec did. Magnus looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"  
"Summer asked me to bring this food for you to eat."  
"Well, put it down and leave."

Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus just looked at his tv that was playing some show called Shadowhunters. 

"Magnus I'm sorry, please forgive me."  
Magnus looked his way, but not at him.  
"Magnus."  
"Alec you hurt me." He started to cry.  
Alec ran to him and got on his knees, and put his hand on Magnus' leg. Magnus looked at him.

"Magnus, I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry for what my family did to yours." 

Alec looked away, then back Magnus.

"That was your father, not you Magnus."

Magnus looked at him. He stopped crying. 

"Alec, I need..."

Alec looked him and hoped he would say him.

"Time. We both are hurting each other. I think we should step back just for a little while."  
Alec felt hurt, so he could understand," Just let me know when you're ready to talk. I am, sorry Magnus."  
"Me too, Alec."

BVFK: BVFF


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus saw Alec looking his way a few times, but did not attempt to talk or bother him in any way.

"Magnus, how is your arm?" Cat asked.  
"It's doing better. It's been a month since it happened," Magnus said.  
"Hey, so what's going to happen for prom?" Cat asked.  
"I have no plans, Cat. I have no one to go with."  
Cat turned her head so hard and fast, "What?"

Magnus just looked at Cat before busting out laughing.

"What?"  
"Cat, I thought you were going to explode for a moment," Magnus said still giggling.

Alec was watching Magnus and Cat. He was wondering what was going on. Cat almost broke her neck to looked at Magnus, and Magnus was laughing so hard. Magnus looked happy again. Alec decided to leave him alone. Magnus seemed more content without him, and he turned to leave.

"Where are you go?"

He turned to see Magnus walking up to him.

"Heading to class."  
"Do you need to go right now, Alec?"  
"No, I have a few minute's to kill."  
"Okay, good. I wanted to talk to you, Alec."  
"Okay, sure Magnus."  
"Well, do you want to sit?"  
"What's going on, Magnus?"

Magnus sat down at a table with Alec. He looked down at his hands resting on the table.

"Well, I was hoping that we could hang out sometime. Be friends, get to know each other some."

Magnus finally looked up to Alec. Their eyes met, and Alec had a smile on his face.

"Sure Magnus. When?"  
"Well, I thought that we could ask everyone to come. We could go to the Pool Hall, and play some pool, and grabbed something to eat. Maybe Saturday night about six?"

Alec looked down at the table now. Magnus got nervous that Alec might not want to now. But Magnus needed the support of the others. He didn't want to give in to his wants right now. It was hard not to grab Alec and throw him to the ground and have his way with him. Like he did at the pool when they first met.

Alec looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, I'll ask everyone. But I think everyone can make it."  
"Okay, then. I'll meet you all there," Magnus told Alec as he got up.

Alec did the same. They said there goodbye's and went there separate ways.

{TBC}

BVFK: BVFF 

So, what do you think of this chapter? Please leave a comment below. Thanks!!!

What do you think Cat said to Magnus, to make him give Alec another chance? Leave in a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> You can keep up with me here:
> 
> Youtube: BVFandomKingdom
> 
> IG: @bluevelvet_36, @bvfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @BlueVelvet78
> 
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me, Thanks, BV.
> 
> Hits, BookMarks, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share!
> 
> I would appreciate it!
> 
> Well until next time!


End file.
